Stray
by kashiangel07
Summary: He came back not expecting to find a stray at his home. As much as he didn't want to deal with the responsibly, how could he turn down such sad blue eyes. Ratings might change!
1. Found off the Streets

Alrighty, I know that I have NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER to post a whole new fic like this when I still have unfinished fics that you guys are waiting on. For that I am sorry and just know that I am working on the ones which I believe you guys are dieing to read still (mainly GKOD and Skin Deep). To fill you in, just know that I was EXTREMELY busy with not only school last month but my dad had his retirement party on easter weekend and I, of course being a good daughter, had to do my part for it. Also, speaking of school, I had a nightmare of a 10 page research paper that I had to get done like two weeks ago and I sadly procrastinated on it but got it done in time so I had no choice but to put aside all that I love (drawing and writing) just to finish it. Got good grades though so that hard work did count.

Now that another semester has passed, I'm slowly getting back into my creative mood... although I'm also (still) looking for a job... and this is a fic that I didn't plan to spring on you guys till I done some more of Skin Deep and GKOD but I felt that I really did owe you guys since I didn't respond to replies like I should have. Just know that I do appreciate all replies that you guys give me. They fuel me and make me happy that I can amuse you.

I decided to go on and post this because I believe that it's something that I'll have when I'm slow on updates. The chapters of this will be short so don't fault me on that. I really don't see this as being a long chapter story at all. The story in terms might be short too, in fact, it might turn out to be something of a series of one-shots... in other words, I'm not sure where this story will go at all so bare with it and me please. If anything, it'll probably be an outlet for my horrid writers block that tends to strike from month to month. Finally, I'll start the rating off at teen but it could switch to mature if it runs that way... which I'm hoping it will cause me likey the lemons.

Okies, I'm done talking. Read and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 Found off the Streets<strong>

Kagome didn't know what she was going to do. She loved her mother, she really did but it was clear that two full adult women couldn't live in the same house… well that's not what her mother saw. Kagome was twenty-one going on twenty-two, yet her mother still sees her as eleven going on twelve. Mrs. Higurashi, a very loving and overprotective mother, never lets her very grown daughter do anything. While her friends get to go out clubbing, drinking, just plain having fun, she was made to stay home like a good little girl. Her friends laughed although they knew the situation wasn't funny and gave Kagome an intervention that she needed to tell her mother that she is old enough to do as she wanted. The young blue-eyed maiden didn't want to face her mother but knew it was true and the more she thought about it, the more set her mind was. She knew it was time.

What started out as a heart to heart chat on her wanting to go out with her friends, ended up in a heated argument that had the young woman storming outside to clear her head. She was considering moving out… scratch that, she knew she needed a place of her own. The problem was that she didn't know where to go. Even if she did know, she wouldn't have enough money to really stay. All currency she had currently was being used for college fees.

"What the hell am I going to do" She whispered sadly.

"Hey Gome!" A yell startled her and bought her back down to earth and she turned to see the source only to notice a candy red sports car was sitting beside her on the street. "Bout time you noticed me, been calling you like five times already. Have you gone deaf or something?"

How in the world did she manage not to notice the car or driver beside her? Well she was still venting …

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. This particular male always put up a façade of being a party loving, impatient hotheaded but he was truly a huge softy especially to those he developed a close bond with. How they met and became friends was entirely by a series of weird events but they never questioned their friendship, only embraced it. He was something like an older brother to her, a huge teaser but always there to pick her up when she was down. And boy did he come at the right time.

Kagome shook her head and with a sad smile that reached her eyes responded, "Sorry Inuyasha, and I would be lying if I said I was. I had an argument with my mom–"

"You're shitting me, you stood up to your mom? Clearly it's the end of the world." Inuyasha interrupted with wide eyes.

Kagome rolled hers. "As I was saying, we got into an argument and well… I've decided to try and move out."

"Heh, never thought I'd hear the words come out of your mouth, to tell you the truth I versioned you as an old hag and still living with her." He said with a laugh.

It was very fortunate that the hanyou was still in his car or else Kagome would have pulled one of his soft triangular dog ears.

"If you want, I can pay up part of the rent for you somewhere…" Now that took away her will to berate him. Inuyasha is from a very well off family and knew that he could easily buy nearly anything he wanted especially but she couldn't let him do that.

"Don't you dare Yasha." There was fire in her eyes and behind her words. The statement was final which meant that even if he bought her an apartment, she wouldn't go near it.

Inuyasha seemed to give it some thought, he knew suggesting buying her a place was out of the question. Kagome like earning things she obtained no matter how hard or long she had to work. He valued her greatly for that trait because it was rare to find anyone with her determination. Still he had to help her, she helped him so much when it came to dealing with personal problems that he could talk with to no other about. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Unlocking the doors, he had excitement in his tone which immediately told her that he was up to something. Whether good or bad, she couldn't tell. "Jump in, come with me okay."

Well, what did she have to lose? She surely didn't want to go back home at the moment but walking around aimlessly on the streets especially when it was starting to get dark wasn't such a good idea.

She got in anyway and the two were off.


	2. Oh Give Me a Home

Oh, just know that I have read any reviews I got from not only this story but the others I received from other stories. The reviews keep me going and I deeply appreciate them. Don't know what's wrong with the reply link but I hope it's fixed soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 Oh Give Me a Home<strong>

"No Yasha, I can't" Kagome said with wide eyes. She knew it was too good to be true, whenever her hanyou friend had a spontaneous idea, it usually led to trouble.

"Trust me, it'll be fine. It's not like you're living here, just crashing till you get on your feet." Inuy

asha said as he tried to pull his female friend out of his car. She was quite strong for a human woman not that he ever underestimated her… the first time he did had been enough to never do so again.

"I define spending more than a few nights at someone's place as living there and I know if I do this… **which I'm NOT,**I'll be here definitely longer then I need to." Kagome argued.

Inuyasha stopped trying to drag her in favor of trying to talk her out of the car. "Look Gome, it's obvious you need a place to stay, going back to your mother now will only further complicate things for you. You'll revert back to how things were because that's exactly how you are."

Kagome spared him a glare before tiredly replying, "But this is your brother's place, I can't stay at another man's home!"

"His condo is very unused and will continue to be unused for about five more years or so with him in London." Her eyes narrowed further as if saying, 'and your point is?' "Kagome, think of it like this, you're helping me look over his place for him. He knows I sometimes stay here while he's away and as much as it annoys him, he's okay with it."

That didn't make her feel any better. Sesshomaru was not a being she wanted to annoy, she seen the things he done to Inuyasha when the hanyou had the urge to mess with the inu. Maybe the many hits he suffered caused the half-breed to be so irrational.

"I'm just trying to help. You're about to graduate soon so it shouldn't be hard to buy a place once you're out of school. Just stay here, save money, and search for a place. I'll even help you look so that you can be out faster."

Kagome thought over what he said. Well it was true that she would be graduating soon which meant that she could go full time at her job and not only earn more, but save more money into buying an apartment.

"Did I mention that he has a ridiculously large Jacuzzi tub and a top class shower jet system that'll turn you into putty?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. He knew his friend well and she was a sucker for hot baths. She still talks about the time she went to the hot springs during her family vacation a few years ago.

That caught her attention and she slapped him on his shoulder. "Shame on you for trying to get me at my weakness!"

Inuyasha laughed hardily. "So is that a yes?"

Kagome whined, "I'm still not comfortable about this."

The hanyou wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. "By the time he comes back, you'll be long gone and he won't know a thing, I promise. If he does find out and get mad, I'll take the heat."

She wanted to refuse, She tried to refuse, but in the end…

"Fine, I'll stay."


	3. Her Sanctuary

I seriously didn't know what to call this chapter but this title seemed to fit. Well here's another short chapter for you, please enjoy.

P.S. Still working on other stories (Skin Deep, Grandkids on Demand, and even ones that have been off for even longer then that like What Luck, and Friends with Benefits.) Just bare with me, doing my best to wrack up ideas so that I won't have to keep you waiting for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 Her Sanctuary <strong>

To say Kagome's mother was upset would be an understatement, the woman simply didn't want to let go. For the most part she wondered just how she came up with the money for a condo –especially the particular one she was going to be staying at since it was known to be in a very upscale part of the city– at such short notice. There was no way in hell that she was going into detail that it is Sesshomaru's unoccupied home but did tell her that Inuyasha was helping. The woman then tried to force her to tell her if he was paying for it and if he was that he shouldn't. Again, she didn't want to go into detail but told the woman that he wasn't paying and that everything was covered. The older woman fretted and fussed some more but eventually gave up. It was time to face the facts, her girl is grown up and leaving the nest.

With a sad sigh, she made Kagome promise to call her everyday as well as the occasional visit home when it was convenient. Her mother would also have the privilege to come and visit anytime she felt like it. That didn't make Kagome happy since she seriously did not want the woman to know what all she gotten herself into but agreed nonetheless and had started packing for the move.

When Inuyasha first bought her to the condo, he couldn't give her a tour being that he received a call from his father to meet him at his office when they arrived about two weeks ago. He just placed the keys in her hand and told her to have fun exploring. Kagome still wasn't sure at the time but somehow she slowly came around to calling the place her temporary sanctuary. Sesshomaru's place was absolutely beautiful.

The building looked fragile mainly because it looked as if the main building material had been glass. It was fairly large being that it was 10 stories, and his place was on the top floor giving her a breath taking view of the city skyline. He had one of the larger spaces, which didn't surprise her not because he had a lot of money (which she was sure was one of the main reasons) but because he is a fairly large guy and needed his space. The rooms were tastefully decorated although it still had the look that it was obviously missing that lived in feeling. It all looked to be set in a traditional Japanese style with earth toned colors, sliding shoji doors separating the different rooms, wood floors, and ink paintings but it of course had modern influences. Once she found his bathroom, she never wanted to leave with its rough stone walls and marble floors, it was made to look as if it was in a secret cave within a forest. She had to wonder if all the rooms were made this way or if he had it redone just for him… it was more likely the latter as although he lived close to the center of the city, he was a demon who stuck closely to his roots.

As Kagome pampered herself in the whirlpool tub, she daydreamt what it would be like to own a place such as this. She would try hard not to fall in love with it before it was time to go. She supposed it was time to get out, Inuyasha wanted to take her out as temporary house warming with all their friends. Well that's not what he really called it but Kagome thought it sounded a lot better than 'Kagome-finally-grew-a-pair' party. And because she didn't want to worry about further messing anything up in Sesshomaru's home, going out was the only way to deal. Hearing the phone ring, she knew it was time to get out as it was most likely Inuyasha calling to let her know that he would be on his way in about an hour.

She left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and made her way to the bed room. It was still strange that she was sleeping in another man's bed but the temptation of feeling the material between the sheets were too great to pass up. Inuyasha was such a bad influence on her as the only thought that popped in her mind after she had settled in the bed since the first night was that the inu youkai would never know since he wasn't due back for quite some time and she was sure that she would be gone by then. Even her scent would fade away once she removed all traces of her presence. Her conscious however, was telling her that he does have the right to know and she would most likely tell him all that happened and made sure to thank him properly somehow.

She didn't bother to hang her things in his closet or place clothes in his drawers thinking that it would make things more awkward for her if she did so… that and she became embarrassed at the thought of finding out what kind of underwear he wears. Instead, she had a few storage bins, which she pushed within his large walk in closet, where all her clothes were placed in and dug in the one labeled 'casual and evening wear.' She found her shoes then let the iron warm while she started to work on her hair. With hair done, she slipped on her underwear then the dress and after she placed on her pumps, she put on a light touch of makeup then grabbed her purse just as the doorbell rang.

"Why Kagome, look at you, didn't know your mother let you wear a dress like that... or even own one for that matter." Inuyasha muttered as he looked her up and down. It was a halter dress that tied around her neck and not only showed a bit of cleavage but a lot of her back and stopped at mid thigh with a small split on both sides of her legs.

Kagome snorted. "It was a gift from Sango after my 21st birthday and she didn't let me wear it. She wanted me to throw it away but I kept it anyway."

Inuyasha laughed a hardy laugh still amazed that this woman that he known to be somewhat of a spitfire have her flames smothered by her mother. Inuyasha knew where she was coming from, he was a bit of a mother's boy as he grew up and his spoiled and coddled him greatly especially since hanyou were still seen as low creatures by both full-blooded youkai and humans. The only difference was that she knew when to stop. He felt a punch at his arm but threw that same arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to his body.

"Well, hope you enjoy breaking that dress in babe. I sure do know one wolf that'll definitely enjoy it." Inuyasha said as he led her out of the door.

Kagome's eyes widened at that. "Don't tell me Koga's gonna be there."

"Fine then, I won't." He replied.

Kagome groaned. Koga is the top stud and the best demon athlete on campus. He is also the prince of his demon house. It was also rumored that he is quite the ladies man although the source of most of those rumors is said to be a bit on the obsessive side when it came to him and might have exaggerated. She seen him from afar and he was quite handsome with his rugged looks, tan skin, long brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes but she doubted that someone of his status would ever recognize her. Maybe she could get lucky tonight and finally get a potential boyfriend for once.

With a determined look in her eye and a smile, she promised that she would make tonight the best night ever.


End file.
